A touch control device includes a plurality of touch control electrodes. A pattern or contour of the touch control electrodes, if visible, adversely affects the visual effect of the touch control device. A user may be visually comprehensive of the pattern or contour of the touch control electrodes when the touch control electrodes generate moiré patterns, which causes the touch control device to have an inferior visual effect. The inferior visual effect can result in an unpleasant experience of the user during use of the touch control device. The moiré effect can be more serious, when the touch control device is combined with a display panel.